


the sun, the stars, and everything in between

by watchthestars



Series: boys in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1.3k of renjun loving his boys, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, barely there smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthestars/pseuds/watchthestars
Summary: renjun had hit rock bottom before the sun and the stars came into his life.he thought maybe they were the universe’s gift to him. renjun liked to think that everyone was deserving of love at some point, and that he was getting compensated for years of nothing. otherwise, he really didn’t know what he did to deserve them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: boys in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	the sun, the stars, and everything in between

the sky was pale gray and streaked with the beginnings of the sunrise, pink and orange mixing together in a way that brought peace to renjun’s soul. he sat at his desk, stirring his coffee slowly as he took in the breathtaking view. renjun had woken early, as he always did, to watch the sunrise. he had huge windows in his room, making the view beautiful. but renjun thought this morning it was especially gorgeous.

renjun turned back and saw jaemin and jeno, still sleeping soundly in his bed. renjun let himself smile at them. they looked so peaceful he couldn’t help but let out a content sigh. he wondered when he had gotten so lucky to live in a world where he got to see things like gorgeous sunrises and jeno and jaemin in his bed.

the only thing that could mirror the beauty of his boys was the sunrise. 

renjun thought jaemin and jeno were a lot like the sunrise. they both took his breath away, and every time he saw them it felt better than the last. jeno was the pale gray sky, calm and sure, but he held the fervor of all the stars within him. jaemin was the sunlight mixing with him, warm and abstract, but he had the fiery passion of the sun. and renjun thought of himself as the purple where the two met, gentle and balanced, but he was made whole by the sun and the stars. he was everything in between.

an hour ago, renjun had been smushed in bed between them. they had insisted that renjun had to sleep in the middle, saying he was the smallest. he was, of course, but he knew the both of them wanted to hold him. it wasn’t like he had any complaints, though. the bliss he got while sleeping, with jeno tracing soft circles on his stomach and jaemin’s soft breath against his neck, was unmatched. he had drifted into sleep happier than he thought he’d ever been.

the last months of his life, being with jeno and jaemin, had been an awakening from a life of sorrow. before them, renjun didn’t know what love was. it was a complete mystery to him, in every way. growing up in a foster home, all the love he’d ever received had felt forced and he knew it could never compare to genuine familial love. he watched the kids at his school speak of their parents, and renjun’s heart broke every time he remembered that he could never have what everyone else had.

as he grew up, renjun had sought love from others who promised him the world but delivered him nothing. he wasn’t sure why and how he developed this pattern, but soon, renjun only wanted those who he knew would hurt him. renjun had never thought he deserved anything more than what he got. and what he got was pain, and abuse, and those who used him and then threw him out.

renjun had hit rock bottom before the sun and the stars came into his life.

he thought maybe they were the universe’s gift to him. renjun liked to think that everyone was deserving of love at some point, and that he was getting compensated for years of nothing. otherwise, he really didn’t know what he did to deserve them. 

renjun had met the sun first, and he taught him many things. jaemin taught renjun about happiness. he was obnoxiously loud, and clingy, and overbearing. but he was interested in the silliest things, and he danced when he was excited, and he kissed renjun senselessly until both of them dissolved into laughter. he loved tickling renjun, which he knew renjun hated, but renjun always let him get away with it. because every moment he spent with jaemin was one more moment he spent happy, and he could never say no to jaemin’s eyes. 

jaemin also taught renjun about passion. renjun knew nothing of striving for something, of truly wanting something. but that  _ was  _ jaemin. he was overflowing with enthusiasm in everything he did. every word that left his mouth meant something to him, and god, could renjun listen to him speak all day. jaemin’s eyes burned with the fire of a million suns when he fought for something he cared for. 

the stars came later, but renjun learned just as much from him. jeno taught renjun about confidence. he was boastful, and stubborn, and strong-willed. but he was sure of himself, and he always stood for what was right, and he was dead-set on convincing renjun of his own beauty. renjun had been fine with jeno being confident, because who wouldn’t be confident with a face like that, but he himself hadn’t wanted to share the same confidence in himself. but jeno was unchanging in his opinion that renjun was the most beautiful boy he’d ever met. and so, renjun was forced to gain some confidence, because he was no match for lee jeno’s conviction.

jeno also taught renjun about connection. renjun had never been close with anyone or even known how to be. meanwhile, jeno found emotional intensity everywhere he went. and renjun couldn’t have stopped himself from falling in love with him if he had tried. one look from jeno spoke more words than anyone could imagine. and renjun loved to stare, loved to get lost within those starry eyes and see what they had to say. 

separately, the sun and the stars taught renjun how to exist as he should’ve been for the last 19 years. 

but together, renjun swore the three of them were limitless. 

intimacy was an understatement when they had their hands on each other. it was indescribable. it was raw, and real, and close, so close. the air became suffocating, everything so hot that renjun thought he might faint. 

jaemin was undeniable, lips all over the both of them. he unapologetically marked up renjun and jeno, claiming that it made them even prettier and that he couldn’t resist. renjun had no complaints though, loving the sting of jaemin’s bites into his neck and the soreness he knew he’d have the next morning. jaemin was also so loving, his eyes never leaving either of the boys and his mouth spouting loving statements that were so spontaneous they had to be real. he knew jeno and renjun keened at the praise, and he never shied away from giving it.

jeno was unforgiving, his dominant air ruling him whether he wanted it to or not. he was so cocky, but he deserved to be, with the way jaemin and renjun would fall to their knees for him. but still, despite his fierceness, he remained caring and was always there to reassure them of his humanity in the way he cradled their faces or called out their names. he could be stone cold, but his eyes would always betray him, blinking with passion and love every time renjun met his gaze.

renjun loved all of this, he loved their passion, their sureness, their everything. he loved the looks he got from their friends for their hickies, and their noisiness, and their affection. he loved being consumed by the sun and the stars all day, every day. but what renjun loved most of all was that they loved him. in every way.

they weren’t like the others. the others, the nameless faces, they only loved renjun with his legs spread. they only loved him in the dark. they made claims of love they could never fulfill. renjun gave them everything to get nothing in return.

but jaemin and jeno loved renjun all the time. they loved him when he cried. they loved him in the grocery store. they loved him at 9am on a sunday morning. they made claims of love that they meant and that they showed. they kissed him like they meant it, because they did mean it, and they had no shame. they saw renjun as he was and loved him for it. 

renjun didn’t turn back to watch the sunrise. why would he, when he had the sun and the stars right in front of him?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back to serve norenmin nation!! i loved writing fluorescent adolescent so i just had to make it a series. so, here's renjun's installment! thank you so much for reading! feedback is bliss.


End file.
